Communications cables, such as shielded and unshielded twisted pair cables, coaxial cables, and fiber optic cables, are used to transmit data, voice, video and/or audio information in the telecommunications industry. Network equipment enclosure rack systems are well-known in this industry for managing and organizing such cables as they are routed to and from various destinations.
Rack systems typically include a distribution frame rack on which one or more patch panels, network equipment, fiber optic enclosures and the like are mounted. Rack systems serve various functions, including their use as slack trays, splice trays, cable organizers and patch panels. These rack systems also serve as interconnect or cross-connect enclosures when they interface with equipment. Additionally, rack systems may serve as a telecommunications closet, allowing the cables to be terminated, spliced, patched and/or stored at various places along their length.
Typical building entry points utilize a standard 19 inch vertical rack with 1, 2, or 4 U enclosures to manage interconnections of incoming cables, which are typically fiber optic cables. This type of installation occupies floor space and restricts work access. As such, alternative configurations may be desirable.